


I've Got Your Number

by morrezela



Series: I've Got Your Number [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bottom Jared, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a submissive kind of guy who just can never catch a break because of his size and boisterous personality. Cue Jensen who is more than willing to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got Your Number

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These people are owned by themselves. This is pure and utter fiction, but really you should've known that by the entire porn-y premise of this fic.
> 
> Warnings: bottom!Jared, dominant!Jensen, public groping, suggested toy play
> 
> A/N: I wrote this a while ago for the spnkink_meme

There are two incontrovertible facts about Jared’s love life. The first is that he will never, ever have good sex. The second is that he has horrible taste in men.

Surprisingly the two aren’t all that closely related to each other.

Jared was born into a family whose predominant feature was basically that they towered over everybody in a three county radius.

Okay, so not everybody, everybody, but still - most people look like midgets compared to Jared. The older he gets, the broader he gets. He exercises, sure, but that only changes his fat into muscle. His body wants to be big and intimidating. Even his hair wants to be thick and impenetrable.

Not that he tries to be mean, on the contrary, he’s a happy guy. He doesn’t shrink back in social situations. He’s the first to welcome “the new guy” be it at school, work, the gas station or anywhere really.

He’s the life of the party. He’ll talk your ear off, then turn around and blind you with his grin.

Jared’s got a list of friends a mile long. He has always been popular and girls have always flocked to his side. Pretty, tiny things that want to be protected and cherished curl up under his arm, stare at him adoringly, and the next thing he knows, he has a girlfriend.

That’s where the bad sex comes in. He gives it to them, tries to make it work, and it never does. His body is all, “RAWR!” while his sex drive is all, “meow?” It makes for bad sex when a partner is looking for a little alpha male action from the hulking stud.

It isn’t that Jared can blame them. He’s looking for a hulking stud too, so he feels their pain. He feels it a LOT.

He’s known that he’s submissive since he went through puberty and started popping wood for jocks and action heroes. He just didn’t have what it took to get them to notice him back.

In high school he was tall, but a little gawky like any teenage boy. He had this terrible crush on the head basketball player, so he tried making eyes at the guy like he’d seen the delicate, pretty submissive boys do.

Jared ended up getting beaten up in the parking lot and receiving a lecture from his father about antagonizing other alpha males. Seemed the guy thought that Jared was mocking him and his studlyness instead of coming on to him.

It had sucked at the time, and it hasn’t gotten any better since.

Jared’s got a type, lord does he ever have a type. The tall, rough voiced, manly Texan gets him going. It makes him want to bow his head and flirt and blush and crawl on all fours for a big ol’ cowboy to come plow his little hole for him and tell him what a good boy he is for doing it.

Any time one of them looks at Jared they dismiss him. If they don’t, they do after talking to him. Jared’s effusive, and that just turns alpha males off. They want this little, quiet pretty thing. Jared’s only pretty, and he’s only that when he tries really hard. Most times he’s handsome or striking or even hot. But pretty? That takes work.

So yeah, he’s screwed in a not so good way. There are places he could go if he searched hard enough, but he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to pay somebody to dominate him or be so desperate as to go to a matchmaker or something.

The thought of his parents or friends finding out scares him, so he doesn’t say anything to anybody. He doesn’t want them to change how they think about him. He just wants a boyfriend that will put him in his place like a good little, well maybe not so little, bitch.

Which is what makes it a pipe dream, because that is never going to happen.

+++++++++++++++++++

There isn’t a bar that Jensen can walk into that he can’t walk out of with a date save the ones that cater to lesbians. Even then, there’s a good chance that he might pick up a bisexual. He’s good looking and well spoken. He’s got what his friends call animal magnetism, but really he’s just a guy that knows what he wants and knows how to get it.

He also has an eye for things that other people miss.

Like the tall drink of water attracting attention in the back corner of the bar. The man is gorgeous, holding court with all the pretty, submissive girls that don’t realize he’s not their king, he’s their queen.

The man could easily pummel anybody in the building, including the bouncer and probably Jensen himself, but his body language is so far from dominant it’s laughable. His gaze is always warm, never confrontational. When he leans in to a girl’s face it’s to hear her better, not to whisper scandalous comments in her ear. He avoids direct eye contact.

Given how much the man is squirming on his stool, Jensen would bet that the guy hasn’t gotten laid in ages.

It doesn’t take any sort of thought at all to stroll over and introduce himself to the stranger. Jensen likes the size of him, the look. Screw the easy submissives, simpering and playing their weak little games. Jared, as he tells Jensen to call him, has some power behind him.

He’s the perfect man to trail a half-step behind Jensen. Proud and eager to be second to his dominant partner, to care for his partner’s needs, Jared’s frame will tell all who look that Jensen isn’t afraid to take risks. Jensen knows what he’s doing. He doesn’t need to make himself feel better by picking a wisp of a partner. He can dominate his big boy just fine; he’s that much of a real man.

Not that he’s got to get to that point tonight. No, first he’s got to give Mr. Jared a reason to follow Jensen around like the little puppy dog he is.

“Nice fan club you’ve got going here,” Jensen murmurs in Jared’s ear. He can practically see Jared’s hopes crash to the ground. The man is expecting him to ask for an in with one of the girls. It’s probably a tactic that other men have used countless times before. Men who couldn’t look past the bulk of the grinning sasquatch to see a cowering little sub that needed desperately to be taken in hand.

“Yeah, they’re great. My friends, you know?” It’s a warning, a pretty weak one at that, and it only confirms that however big the man’s balls are, he’s born to roll over and take it instead.

“It’s nice to have friends. Tell me Jared, do you have any special friends?” Jensen doubts it, if Jared has a someone, it can’t be that serious. Not if he’s letting Jared hang out in a bar with nothing but tiny girls for protection.

“Uh, no?” Jared’s already breathy. He’s staring at Jensen like he’s some sort of alien creature, and Jared’s trying to decide if he’s a sci-fi fan or not.

If a guy has tried to pick-up Jared lately, he either has absolutely no technique, or he was a submissive looking for a ride.

“That’s too bad. I would’ve thought a man like you would have a partner, somebody to come home to and hold you tight.” It sounds like a line from a bad romance movie, but it’s as subtle as Jensen can get. Jared might not have a significant other, but Jensen needs to know how much Jared realizes about himself.

It isn’t going to stop Jensen from pursuing him if Jared is clueless about his own tendencies, quite the contrary. But it helps to know the right method to use to get Jared to bend over for him.

Jared’s eyes darken a bit, and he shakes his head bashfully. “Nobody, I…”

Jensen pushes into Jared’s personal space, pleased at Jared’s flush and lowered gaze. Completely non-aggressive and if the tiny smile is any indication, he’s flattered by the intrusion.

“Well, if there isn’t anybody that you belong to, then I guess I don’t need to worry about having to fight off any man for touching what’s his,” Jensen purrs as he puts a hand on Jared’s thigh.

The bigger man gasps and squeezes his legs together. He looks confused by the action like he’s never been in this situation before. If he hasn’t, that would be a true crime. One that Jensen will just have to rectify, repeatedly until Jared is sore from getting fucked the way he deserves.

“I, uh, I… I’m not an, alpha male? I don’t top,” Jared mumbles out.

Jensen freezes in shock at that. Top? Who in their right mind would look at that package of endearing, sweet manhood and think that he topped?

“Well, baby, I don’t know what kind of cowboys you’ve had over in your pasture, but I don’t make a habit of letting my horses ride me. Kind of the other way around, you know?”

“Did you just call me a horse?” Jared sounds scandalized. It’s sweet, really.

Jensen leans in just a touch closer than before, to say, “I’m guessing you’re hung like one. Want to be ridden hard too, if the look of you means anything. When was the last time that pert ass of yours got put in its place, baby?”

“I can’t believe those kind of lines work for you,” Jared doesn’t sound the least bit upset, so Jensen just smirks.

“You mean you just can’t believe they’re working on you. Don’t worry. I aim to get you so well fucked that you won’t be running off with the next man who thinks he’s going to steal you from me with bad lines.”

“I’d have to be yours for anybody to steal me,” Jared points out.

“Already are, baby. Or would you rather I give up my claim, let you sit here on your ass when you could be over at my place getting it plowed? I bet that little thing hasn’t had action in ages. You neglecting your hole Jared? Jerking off with that big, fat cock of yours and not letting the little guy in on his rightful action?”

Jared blushes and moves to push Jensen away, but the shove isn’t strong, and the bulge in his jeans speaks loudly to what else he’s feeling.

“I’ll let you blow me,” Jensen offers tauntingly.

“Fuck,” Jared whimpers.

Jensen can see the want in his eyes, and moves in to seal the deal. He doesn’t say anything, only slips a hand between Jared’s thighs and kneads at his bulge possessively before turning and walking away.

Jared is on his heels the whole walk back to his apartment.

++++++++++++++++

“That’s it. That’s a good, good boy. Oh yeah, pretty little hole. You been using toys on this puppy, huh Jared?”

Jared moans as the man he picked up from bar keeps slamming into his ass. He’s face down on a pile of pillows on a huge bed. He’s trying desperately to focus on anything that he can to keep from just coming because lack of awesome sexual experiences is not a good excuse for coming too soon.

He closes his eyes and tries to remember how he ended up in this position. It isn’t going to keep him from coming any sooner, but the night has already surpassed every other one of Jared’s hookups. He would like to commit as much of it to memory as possible, and he might as well start now.

Jensen had demanded a blow job as soon as they got back to the apartment, shoving his fat cockhead past Jared’s lips and into his mouth.

It had felt so good to feel his head held in place as Jensen just used it, moaning and praising him for what Jared full well knew was phenomenally lousy head. It wasn’t like he had been given the opportunity to practice on another man’s and silicone just wasn’t a good substitute for an actual dick, not to mention the fact that Jared always felt very embarrassed each time that he had actually fellated a rubber dick.

Jensen hadn’t voiced any objections, but soon enough he pulled out and ordered Jared to strip and get to the bedroom, where he’d lubed them both up, rolled a condom on, and pushed in.

Jared is pretty sketchy on the whole lubing and stretching details. He’s pretty sure that’s because Jensen is actually pounding his brain instead of his prostate and that just isn't good for the memory centers.

It feels great. Jensen is huge, almost as big as Jared and obviously experienced at fucking.

“Lift your perky ass up a bit, baby. Oh, oh yeah that’s nice, huh?” Jensen lets out another lewd moan as Jared does his best to comply with the request.

“Yeah,” Jared moans, hoping that Jensen actually wants him to answer, praying that he isn’t messing something up.

Having an actual dick in there, pounding away at him, feels fantastic. Toys aren’t nearly as good. For one thing there isn’t that tickling slap of another man’s balls whapping against his ass on the in stroke, and for another the sheer surprise value of how the next stroke is going to come can’t be duplicated when he is the one controlling it. He very much does not want to do anything to mess the night, or more truthfully the fucking, up.

“You’re so tense,” Jensen comments as he tugs Jared’s hips up just that little bit higher, “relax. I know how to make it good for you. You just have to trust me. Let me take control.”

Jared chokes on another moan as Jensen starts ramming against his prostate. It makes the lights dance in front of his eyes, and he bites down on the pillow in front of him to muffle the sounds trying to escape out of his mouth.

Jensen’s self-satisfied grunt echoes in the room. “Come on Jay, touch yourself. You want to get off, right? That big boy down there has got to be begging to be touched.”

Jared shifts his weight so that he can reach down between his thighs to grab at his dick. It’s stiff against his belly, leaking like crazy, so hard that it almost hurts to touch it. He can’t remember the last time that he’d had such an urgent erection.

“Fuck,” Jared whimpers on his first pull.

“Exactly what I’m doing, fucking that sweet little ass of yours. Only little thing about you, isn’t it? Bigger ‘n the whole state of Texas, and you need a big man to take you, huh?”

The dirty talk is over the top. Jared would’ve laughed if it was in porn, but his body has other ideas as his balls tighten up, and he starts shooting. It just feels too good to have finally, finally gotten pinned down to a mattress and fucked. He can already feel the burn starting in his thighs and the stretch in his ass that promises a puffy hole in the morning, but all he can think about even as he is orgasming is how soon he can get it again.

Jensen groans and slams into him roughly a few more times before shouting his release. He pulls out with a pop, and Jared hears the condom hit the trash can a moment later. With a grunt, Jensen flops back down on the bed next to him, and tugs him over out of the wet spot that they’d made.

“So,” Jensen croaks out, his voice still rough with passion, “can I get your number?”


End file.
